Resident Evil - Estou Virando Um Majini
Meu nome é Leyla e eu sou muito fã dos filmes da saga Resident Evil. Tenho todos os filmes em DVD, tenho o primeiro filme em fita de VHS e pretendo comprar um box com todos os filmes em Blu-Ray. Eu participo de um fórum sobre Resident Evil relacionado aos jogos, filmes, livros e action figures. Algo que muitos fãs diziam para mim nos tópicos, era para eu experimentar jogar os jogos da frânquia. Eu apenas havia jogado o Resident Evil 3: Nemesis em meu PlayStation quando eu era pequena. Quando aconteceu a explosão com Jill e os zumbis no começo do jogo, eu fiquei com medo dos zumbis se aproximando e desliguei meu video-game. Desde então, eu apenas assisti os filmes e adorei toda a história da Umbrella e da Alice neste universo. Após me recomendarem jogar pelo menos um dos jogos da franquia pra valer, eu decidi baixar em meu PC que roda alguns jogos sem lag o Resident Evil 5: Gold Edition. Eu havia visto que essa versão havia sido lançada anos depois para PC após o lançamento do Resident Evil 5 original e então decidi experimentar. Me falaram que esse era o Resident Evil com menos terror, então eu não precisaria me preocupar já que eu morro de medo de jogos de terror, só aguento assistir os filmes mesmo. Após eu passar 2 dias baixando o jogo por causa da minha internet, o jogo veio corrompido. Fiquei enfurecida e decidi esperar um tempo para que eu baixasse de outro site novamente. Eu gosto muito de jogos de corrida e eu queria comprar um volante de video-game para eu poder jogar no meu computador o jogo Need For Speed: Most Wanted. Eu procurei vários anúncios no Mercado Livre até que encontrei um anúncio que possuia um volante de video-game com pedais e três jogos de computador originais como bônus. Os Jogos eram: Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 3, BurnOut 3 e Resident Evil 5. O valor era tudo por 80 reais e eu achei um preço muito barato para o que oferecia no anúncio. Mesmo sendo o Resident Evil 5 original em vez de ser a versão Gold Edition, eu não me importei, eu apenas queria poder jogar um jogo da frânquia Resident Evil pra valer. Eu cliquei em comprar e paguei tudo no meu cartão de crédito. Dias depois recebi a encomenda em casa e o volante veio de acordo com os jogos. O Call Of Duty e o BurnOut estavam impecáveis, mas o Resident Evil 5 estava com alguns riscos, e possuia uma folha de caderno dobrada dentro da caixa do jogo. Eu abri a folha e ela dizia a seguinte frase escrita com caneta preta: "Não há como escapar do verdadeiro Inferno. Isso é Resident Evil." Eu achei a frase assustadora, mas fiquei tranquila pois eu já sabia que o Resident Evil 5 era um jogo que não daria tanto medo assim. Testei o volante jogando meu Need For Speed e tudo funcionou perfeitamente. Como eu queria logo testar o Resident Evil 5 e joga-lo, eu limpei a mídia dele e o coloquei em meu driver de CD-ROM da CPU e então iniciou o instalador do jogo. Geralmente eu saio clicando em "Next" ("Avançar") dos instaladores de jogos ou programas, tenho que parar com esse costume pois já peguei aquele famoso Baidu e Hao123 em meu Windows, mas como de costume, sai clicando sem parar até que eu passei pelos termos de contrato e percebi que havia algo diferente aonde deveria estar escrito os termos. Pelo o que vi em menos de um segundo quando sai clicando em "Next", parecia que havia um desenho de como se fosse um rosto aonde ficaria os escritos. Eu pensei em clicar em "Back" ("Voltar"), mas não havia essa opção no instalador, então esqueci do que vi e continuei a instalação. O jogo foi instalado e percebi algo curioso. O ícone do jogo era um simbolo de atenção. Um cone amarelo com o sinal de exclamação dentro. Pensei que o jogo poderia estar com algum erro ou corrompido e mesmo assim executei o jogo. O jogo abriu e começou normalmente, fiquei aliviada. Iniciei o jogo normalmente e começou a abertura com aquela pessoa máscarada e aquele pobre homem sendo possuído por aqueles tentáculos negros. A abertura finalizou com alguns soldados fechando um portão. De repente, uma mensagem apareceu no meio da tela de meu monitor. Eu pensei: pronto, o jogo deu erro. Mas não era uma mensagem de erro, era uma mensagem de advertência. Ela dizia: "You are about to embark on a sea of suffering and much blood. Welcome." ("Você está prestes á embarcar em um mar de sofrimento e muito sangue. Seja bem vindo.") Eu achei estranho, mas era apenas uma frase, então selecionei "Ok". E foi aí que tudo ficou bizarro. O jogo começou com a imagem se distorcendo violentamente mudando de tom vermelho e preto para branco e preto. Eu levei o maior susto pois acompanhado da imagem, havia um áudio de distorção bem alto em meus fone de ouvido. Era possível enxergar o protagonista que me falaram ser Chris ao lado de uma mulher que também é protagonista do jogo, mas estava difícil de ver mais coisas por causa da brusca distorção de imagem. De repente outra mensagem de advertência apareceu travando a imagem e o som dizendo: "Run." ("Corra.") Eu disse: corra? De repente apareceu um rosto escuro com a boca completamente aberta na tela inteira de meu monitor acompanhado de um som de grito distorcido e robótico! Eu pulei da cadeira e arranquei os fones de minhas orelhas e desliguei o computador pelo botão de power, mas o computador não desligava. Até que a CPU desligou. Eu fiquei completamente assutada e sem reação. Eu não tive a coragem de ligar meu computador de novo por dois dias, até que meu vizinho tocou a campainha e quando eu fui atender, ele começou á me xingar de todo tipo de ofensa e eu fiquei pasma com a atitude dele. Ele disse que iria me cortar com uma moto-serra e me por em um saco de carne. Eu fiquei aterrorizada falando para ele se acalmar, foi então que ele me agarrou e começou á vomitar em meu rosto um líquido preto misturado com sangue! Eu gritei em pânico e joguei ele para o chão fechando o meu portão e correndo para dentro de casa com nojo. Quando eu fui tomar um banho para me livrar daquele líquido nojento, eu senti algo mexer dentro de meu útero. Eu parei por um instante e prestei a atenção em meu útero, ele não havia mexido novamente. Achei que fosse apenas minha imaginação e então tomei banho completo. Cinco dias depois, comecei á sentir náuseas e vomitei bastante um líquido escuro. Eu havia me relacionado sexualmente com o primo de meu amigo fazia quatro semanas, era a minha segunda vez fazendo sexo, eu lembro de ele ter usado camisinha. Minha menstruação não desceu dois dias depois. Fui com minha mãe fazer o teste de gravidez e por incrível que pareça, deu positivo. Eu fiquei enfurecida e minha mãe brigou comigo. Eu imaginei que a camisinha devia haver um furo. Dias depois, fui fazer um ultrassom para saber o tamanho do feto dentro de minha barriga. Quando cheguei na sala do médico e ele iniciou o ultrassom, ele ficou completamente assustado quando olhou para o monitor, eu e minha mãe olhamos e o que havia dentro de mim, não era um feto, e sim, tentáculos se movendo devagar. Eles pareciam estar se espalhando ao redor de minha barriga. Eu comecei á entrar em pânico, foi cogitado que eu poderia estar com vermes, mas eu tinha parado de menstruar e o teste de gravidez havia dado positivo! Foi então que lembrei de meu vizinho e imaginei que de alguma forma, ele poderia ter me ingetado algum parasita. Ao chegar em casa, observei por fora da casa de meu vizinho e vi que ele não estava em casa, todas as luzes da casa estavam apagadas e o ambiente estava silencioso. Eu entrei em minha casa com minha mãe completamente preocupada e quando sentei no sofá e minha mãe começou á conversar comigo em pânico, eu tive um ataque psicótico e ataquei minha mãe com o cinzeiro da sala. Ela ficou chocada com minha atitude e então eu corri para o banheiro preocupada. Por um momento quando olhei para mim no espelho, eu jurava ter visto as pupílas de meus olhos vermelhas. Já se passou uma semana, eu tive mais crises de violência e meu corpo está cheirando á podre, mesmo eu tomando banho. Minha barriga não cresceu, mas eu sinto algo mexer dentro de meu corpo. Eu estou preocupada pois o meu vizinho voltou para casa com uma moto-serra. Ele está dando gargalhadas dentro da casa dele e ontem eu vi ele pela janela usando um saco de batata na cabeça serrando os móveis dele na casa e dizendo coisas como: eu irei corta-la inteirinha!! Hahaha!!! Eu estou sentindo... Coceira... Coça gostoso... Um pedaço do meu braço já caiu... Estou coçando minha carne enquanto termino de digitar... Eu quero... Matar... Categoria:Terror Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Vídeo game Categoria:Franquia Categoria:Resident evil Categoria:Relatos